thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Supplies (RTS)
Getting Supplies is the fifth main story mission in The Walking Dead: Road to Safety, it requires 6 stars to play, it was released on January 28, 2016. Plot The group goes asists the scream they heard before, it is revealed that a soldier in the outskirts was being surrounded by walkers, Garret goes to save him, and the man later introduces as Mark, and states he comes from an airbase, where all the soldiers were ordered to get supplies, the Governor protests they will need supplies if they want to keep people happy, so he secretly sends Hero Player, Garret, Darius, Joe and Bo to steal supplies, so they do. Once in the airforce base, they find is fully empty, and Mark informs the team that most likely everyone left and was only him, a man named Jeremiah then shows up, and asks to be allowed to stay in the group, so Hero can either accept or decline. Allow Jeremiah to stay in the group: 'Hero and Garret will allow Jeremiah to join the group while he orders his "group" to attack, as he unleashes an herd of walkers who break the airforce base, Mark is separated of the group as they fight walkers, who break in and surround and kill Bo, the remaining group escapes the airforce base, unknowing if Mark was alive or got killed. '''Reject Jeremiah: '''Jeremiah will state that he understands that they keep their people safe and orders his group to attack, as he unleashes a large herd of walkers who break the airforce base and surround Mark, Bo offers to go save him but says that "there is too late" and yells at the group to run while he is left behind. With Mark reanimated and Bo killed the remaining group tries to come back to Woodbury, however Darius wants to find and execute Jeremiah, as they spot Jeremiah amongside the herd, they question what he's doing, he replies that he wants to go to heaven, and that everyone should, as this happens Jeremiah gets devoured by his fellow walkers. The remaining group is now on oodbury when they spot a man pointing a gun to his head and questions why he makes that, the man reveals himself as David and reveals that a group is coming to attack Woodbury, but he doesn't want to, player can try to calm him down or don't intervene '''Calm David down: '''David will be calmed down and allowed to stay in Woodbury by the good help he made revealing the upcoming group. '''Don't Intervene: '''David shots himself in the head and dies. The remaining group now returns to Woodbury and they find Rick, Glenn, Michonne, Andrea and many other people escaping Woodbury, as they run away, Hero, Garret, Darius and Joe enter to Woodbury just to find it half destroyed and empty. Credits *Hero Player *Garret *Darius *Joe *Bo *Lilly Caul *Philip Blake *Rick Grimes *Michonne *Glenn Rhee *Andrea Peletier *Jeremiah James Garlitz *David *Mark Deaths *Bo *Jeremiah James Garlitz *David ''(Determinant) *Mark (Alive,Assumed) 'Rewards After being sended to the airforce base the player earns 2 stars After Mark and Bo dies player earns 2 stars Another 2 stars will be given after the episode ends